A turbine engine system may include a high-speed coupling device for connecting an output shaft of a turbine engine and an input shaft of another component, such as a gearbox. To ensure proper operation of the high-speed coupling device during high speed shaft rotation, proper alignment is required between the shafts of the engine and gearbox. Existing alignment techniques involve rotation and handling of shafts themselves, which is cumbersome and dangerous.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0226770 to Frick describes an alignment device for aligning a first turbine engine casing and a second turbine engine casing. The alignment device includes a fixed portion configured to be fixedly attached to the first turbine engine casing and a bridge portion configured to interface with the second turbine engine casing. The alignment device is configured to facilitate movement of the first turbine engine casing relative to the second turbine engine casing.